


dreamcatcher

by frenchleaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dreamcatchers DO make an appearance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luna Lovegood is a Good Bro (if a bit off), Magical Girls, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, The Patil Twins are Indian and proud, Time Skips are used a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and this was written in 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchleaves/pseuds/frenchleaves
Summary: dreamcatcher: [noun] a Native American craftwork consisting of a small hoop covered with string, yarn, or horsehair mesh and decorated with feathers and beads and believed to give its owner good dreams.A collection of moments in the lives of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.originally posted back in 2015 on fanfiction.net





	1. your love changed me, and now i can see every possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fics from 2015 (along w a short rendezvous and gravity) so beware the choppy writing and plot and honestly everything involved, especially since it was also written at 3am and it's been unedited since 1980 and i didn't know any english up until yesterday basically.
> 
> But really, I love Lav and Parvati, they should have more following, since they are both cute friendship and romantic-wise. Uhm so yeah! Give me more magical wlw appreciation. Maybe i'll be writing some more of Lavender and Parvati, and I'm tempted to write some Ginny/Luna and Hermione/Pansy or whatever. Maybe even Rowena R/Helga H because let's be real, they're lesbians too. Every Girl Character is a Lesbian, including myself (kind of, i'm still confused, but happy pride!)
> 
> Enjoy the read, i suppose.

_April 11th, 1996_

_Forbidden Forest_

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown laid on the grass near the Forbidden Forest. They were mostly just talking, although they exchanged kisses here and there.

Of course, the whole scenario was normal as they did it at least twice a week. However, some of the students, mainly Muggle-borns, couldn't quite fathom why two girls would be together as a "couple". Wasn't it inhumane?

Parvati knew one of these people was Hermione Granger, their roommate (Although she had been more accepting as of recently). That girl really needed to get the stick out of her bum.

"I don't really want to go back home," complained Lavender. Her dad was a pureblood and accepted their relationship because it was normal in the Wizarding World, but her mum was another story.

Parvati turned to her and smiled. "Maybe you could come to mine instead?"

Lavender smiled back. "How about we stay here at Hogwarts? I'm sure your family will understand."

Parvati shook her head. "Padma wants to go back, and where Padma goes I have to follow."

This was not news to Lavender, as it was one of the things Parvati had said to her when they had first met. They had both been first-years and were boarding the train to go to Hogwarts for the very first time.

Lavender had been talking with some other first-years called Terry Boot and Seamus Finnegan. A few minutes into the conversation, a pair of twins had opened the compartment door.

"Padma! I told you it was occupied!" said one of the twins.

"Hello," Lavender smiled. "You're welcome to sit here if you'd like. I'm Lavender, and these are Terry and Seamus," she said, pointing at each of them in turn. The boys grumbled and Lavender swore she heard something along the lines of _'we can introduce ourselves,'_ and _'bloody girls'_. Lavender sent them a glare and they both shuddered.

Lavender had a _mean_ glare.

The twin that had talked went first. "Hello, Lavender, I'm Parvati–"

"And I'm Padma Patil," said the other.

The girl and the two boys smiled at them. "You can sit if you'd like. We were talking about the Sorting," Terry said.

Padma tilted her head in a pensive manner. "I'd like to go to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but whichever is fine."

Parvati nodded. "Yes, Ma and Pitah don't really have a preference, and neither do I. I do hope I go with Padma, of course."

"I'd like to go to Gryffindor," said Seamus. "Me mum was there when she went to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to Lavender, who shrugged in response. "Is it weird I'd like to go to Hufflepuff? I mean, what the House values is actually very important in life: loyalty and justice. Yeah, I like that."

Parvati looked at her and Lavender felt scrutinized under her stare. Seconds later, she shook her head. "Not really, you look more like a Gryffindor to me."

"Ah," Lavender said with hint of disbelief. "I don't really know, but okay, I guess."

Parvati nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Padma stood up and opened the compartment door. "We have to go put on our robes; I'll suggest you do the same. It was nice to meet you though, and I do hope you get sorted in the Houses you like. Come on, Parvati." Padma said, gesturing at her sister to come with her.

However, Parvati looked somewhat confused and angry. She looked at her sister with the eyes that sent the clear message of 'What are you doing?' Padma's eyes widened and she looked uncomfortable standing by the door.

"Come on, Parvati. Seriously," she said.

Parvati sighed and stood up. "Sorry! Wherever Padma goes, I have to follow. I'll see you later!" And with that, both the twins were out of the compartment.

"Well, _that_ was eventful," said Seamus.

Lavender laughed. "Very."

Present-day Lavender smiled at the memory. They had been so young and innocent, and didn't know the hardships that would fill their lives.

After all, Harry Potter was their classmate and everything around him often became a disaster. Dumbledore had had to cancel the final exams at least three times because of him.

Parvati noticed Lavender's mind was up in the clouds. Lavender often did tha,t and she looked so peaceful that Parvati almost didn't have the heart to shake her out of it.

"Lavender," Parvati said, trying to get her attention.

Her girlfriend turned, wide-eyed, and smiled. "Sorry, Par."

Parvati laughed and said, "You're so cute." Lavender just blushed.


	2. when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first kiss

It had been a horrible week for Lavender. Ron had broken up with her, but that wasn't really the worst part as she didn't really like Ron that much. Parvati was ignoring her.

Wherever Lavender went, Parvati ran out of sight, and the blonde didn't really understand why would she do that.

So, Lavender came up with a plan, and with the help of Seamus, she knew exactly what she would do to talk to Parvati. It was simple, she would ambush her friend right before she fell asleep, and they would talk about why Parvati had been avoiding her.

But life doesn't always go according to the plan, and Lavender hadn't really thought of that.

* * *

That night, Lavender was ready to talk to Parvati. She hadn't seen her for a week and she was starting to feel sad. With only Granger, Sally Ann Perks, and some other girl she didn't really know, Lavender felt that she didn't really had friends– or well, another Parvati.

The blonde entered the room confidently and went over to Parvati's bed, which was at the far end. The curtains of the bed were all closed, and when Lavender opened one, she was meet with nothing. The bed was perfectly made, the pillows were all puffy and organized, and there was no Parvati.

Lavender sighed; she should have known it was going to be more difficult than that.

"She's not here," said someone from behind her. Turning around, she was met with Hermione Granger, who was reading a book in her bed.

"Obviously," Lavender said angrily. She didn't have the time to deal with Granger right now.

Hermione closed her book and looked at the girl before her in sympathy. "I mean, she's not here, Parvati has been staying with her sister all week,"

"What?" Lavender screeched loudly which made Granger grimace. "I have to go find her!" and she took off running to the Ravenclaw Tower. Lavender took off quickly, so she didn't see Hermione laugh. "They're so cute,"

* * *

Going around the halls of Hogwarts after curfew was against the rules. Nevertheless, Lavender wasn't thinking about rules, but about Parvati when she was running around.

'Why would Parvati ignore me? I mean, she's my friend and I love her and all that, so why would she run away from me at any chance? Was it Ron?' She thought quickly about everything and everyone until she reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, a place she had seen before because she had gone with Parvati to visit Padma, Parvati's twin sister.

Just after she reached the door, it sprouted some non-sense Lavender couldn't really understand.

"What?" Lavender said, "I just want to enter, you door!"

"You don't have to talk to it like that. It has feelings, you know," said an unknown voice from behind her. Lavender once again turned around as a voice was behind her, but she found someone she hadn't met before.

Lavender's brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

The blonde smiled, "My name's Luna. Do you need help with the door? Your friend's inside, right?"

Lavender nodded stupidly and Luna just laughed. She stood just in front of the door, which immediately asked, "What asks but never answers?"

Lavender noted Luna looked thoughtful and confused for just a second, but had the answer the next. "An owl,"

The door burst open and Luna led Lavender inside. She gave her the direction to Padma's dorm and she took of running. "Thanks!" she called out to Luna, who quietly waved back.

Lavender ran up the stairs and when she approached the door, she opened it cautiously and jumped in. Looking around, she saw some other girls and to her right, laid Padma accompanied by a bundle of blankets.

The blonde witch threw her hands up in happiness. "Thanks Merlin I found her," she muttered to herself.

The other girls didn't pay much attention to her, so she directed her attention to Padma. As she approached, Lavender saw that Padma had a wary look on her face.

Lavender looked like a lost puppy when she asked, "What did I do wrong?" and Padma's look softened.

"You wouldn't understand," Padma tried to reason, but Lavender was taking none of it.

"Ron broke up with me last week, my best friend's ignoring me for some reason, and I'm going to cry if Parvati doesn't talk to me right now," Lavender's eyes were red and puffy, and Padma sighed when she knew she couldn't do much about the situation. She poked the bundle of blanket in which laid her twin sister. "Par, I think you should go talk to her,"

From under the blanket surged Parvati, who looked like crap. Her hair was tousled around, her cheeks looked hollow and her eyes were red and puffy. She also looked as if she hadn't taken a bath in over four days. "Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hello, Parvati," Lavender said, "What happened?"

Parvati shook her head and looked at Lavender in the eye. "Look, we have to talk, I know, but let's do that elsewhere,"

At Parvati's command, they went outside. They reached the pitch, which smelled like the rain and grass, and Lavender turned to Parvati.

"Now," said Lavender with a tilt of her head. "will you tell me what happened? I haven't the foggiest,"

Parvati looked around nervously. "I was hurt," she said simply.

"Hurt?" Lavender asked confused.

"Yes, and by you," Parvati said bluntly. Lavender remembered Parvati had always been a blunt witch.

"By me? Why?"

"Because you've been going around with boys and left me alone! What kind of friend are you?"

Lavender was hurt, she really was. "Okay, maybe you could get a boyfriend, or whatever you want, seriously, I don't care!" She said flaying her arms around.

She stopped and realized something important. She turned to Parvati with wide eyes and spluttered, "You?–" which Parvati answered with a nod.

"You were hurt because I went out with Ron and before that Seamus." Nod.

"But not because of Ron or Seamus but because of me." Another nod.

Lavender laughed. "You're cute," she thought for a second and added, "and you know? I'm willing to try,"

"Really?" Parvati hopefully said.

"Yeah," Lavender answered with a smile.

She closed her eyes just for a second before her breath was taken away. Parvati's lips sweetly touched hers, and within a moment of staying still like that, they both broke the kiss.

Parvati smiled and looked at Lavender. "Thanks for that,"

"No, thank  _you_ ," Lavender said happily, "and no worries, I liked that too,"

They both giggled.

"We should do that more often," hinted Lavender.

Parvati nodded and kissed her again and again and again.

 


	3. ask me to fall in love with you everyday and i will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first date
> 
> (title based on the song Pídeme by Guaco)

The next few weeks had been hectic, but in a way, they were good. Parvati and Lavender had meet everyday, which was simple as they slept on the same dorm, but they meet on different places. Of course, neither of them really counted as a date, and neither of them had thought about them as dates either.

When the Hogsmeade weekend came that week, Lavender was very excited to officially ask Parvati out on a date, something they both wanted to do, and thus, Lavender asked Parvati while they ate that same day on the Great Hall.

"Parvati," Lavender said, getting her girlfriend's attention. "Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks today?"

Parvati looked up from her plate. "Sure, it's a date," she said with a smile as she ate her breakfast.

Later, both Parvati and Lavender went out to the Entrance Hall, ready to go to Hogsmeade. They had gotten ready for their first official date, as Padma had named it.

And so, they went to the village of Hogsmeade, ready for their date at the Three Broomsticks, where they had even reserved a special table with the help of Seamus and Rosmerta, the kind barmaid at the place.

They walked around, the sun shining as they went around the village, a tour carefully planned so the bar was their last place to go, but first they went to the little shops. They went to Honeydukes to buy the chocolate and sweets Lavender and Parvati liked respectively, to Dominic Maestro's music shop to hear the new Weird Sister's album, and to Zonko's, where they both several things that helped them in secretive things they both did.

Finally, they arrived to the Three Broomsticks, a ding indicating the entrance of the couple. Rosmerta saw them and smiled. "'Lo girls, your table's over there," she said, pointing at a booth at the middle end of the pub. Parvati smiled and Lavender nodded curtly, the both of them going towards the table.

"We'll like some Butterbeer, please," ordered Lavender to Rosmerta, who obliged and went back to work.

"This is fantastic, isn't it?" Parvati said sarcastically.

Lavender swatted her in the head without much force. "Don't be so rude, remember, we're on a date, we're happy, let's drink some Butterbeer and when we get back there's probably going to be a party with Firewhiskey, and I know you _love_ Firewhiskey–"

Parvati laughed, making Lavender stop rambling. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk displayed on her lips. Parvati nodded, "Yeah, but it's endearing."

Rosmerta came to their table with the big goblet of Butterbeer, the hot liquid urging them to drink it.

"Thanks, Ros," Parvati told Rosmerta, who smiled and went away to serve more customers.

"We should have gone to the hairdresser too. I wanted to see if I could get a new hairstyle, maybe even a new colour!" exclaimed Lavender excited. "I'll go the next time we come,"

"Lav, you're hair's perfect," said Parvati with a tinge of jealousy, "don't do anything to it. I'll kill you,"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're very dramatic," she acknowledged, but added trailing off, "I'm not telling you to stop but–"

Parvati gave her a quick peck on the cheek and muttered, "Shut up,"

"Oh, you know you love me," said Lavender with pride, Parvati shrugging without any defence.

And their date continued like that, the occasional insult, kiss and Butterbeer. When they did go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone else was already there partying, and effectively, there was Firewhiskey.

("Parvati, you've had about six shots already. Please be careful, and maybe stop?"

"Oh, make me, Ms. Brown."

"Merlin help me, so I will!")


End file.
